


Infection

by Alistar, Z_Retribution



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, English and Spanish, F/M, Fluff? What´s that?, Insane Jealousy, Intimidation, Madness, Not Flug/ Reader relationship, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Yandere Black Hat, angst is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistar/pseuds/Alistar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Retribution/pseuds/Z_Retribution
Summary: Now, this is problematic.Who would have ever assumed that the universe’s greatest villain would fall victim to one of the most absurd infections: love? Supposedly, powerful eldritches such as Black Hat were disconnected to the emotion entirely, but somehow it was as if you created a loop hole in the theory; ensnaring the heart that was supposed to be cold and empty.Normally, the romantic pulls of his boss were no interest to the scientist, but this situation called for attention. Flug had to take action and it had to be now. Pushing all anxiety of punishment aside, Flug pulls off an action which he never believed he could never muster the courage to pull for your sake and health.Now the only concern is Black Hat’s reaction.





	1. 2nd Phase: Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> La versión en español será publicada después de los capítulos en ingles. Si quieren leerlo por favor vayan al siguiente capítulo.  
> Spanish version will be publish after English chapters. If you want to read it, please go to the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of thanks to Pocket and Z, you guys are great people I clearly don´t deserve.

Flug clenched his fists as he hurried up, walking through the labyrinthine corridors of the manor. He knew the corridors like the palm of his hand. He prayed to the god in which he doesn't believe in that he could solve this without having to resort to his plan B.

His gaze traveled to his belt that held the beam hidden in his back.

His hands began to sweat nervously and he felt the paper bag stick to his face.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He cursed in his head.

If he could rely on the aid of Dementia or 5.0.5 this would be much easier. Even if Hatbot could help him this would be a hundred times less stressful on him.

But no. He had thought this carefully and discarded them from this all for a justified reason. Plus, he didn't want to involve them in this ridiculous problem, of course.

Although the idea of defining this problem as "ridiculous" was still under debate.

How did this all measure up to become so substantial?!

The distance to his destination was fast approaching. He would have much preferred to decrease his speed to arrival.

He turned the last corner before stopping.

The huge pair of black doors stood towering in front of him. Normally, as he stood before them he thought two things: “Too ostentatious” and “absolutely intimidating.”

But for the first time none of these two thoughts crossed his mind.

He still had the option to cower and throw the plan overboard; forget that this was happening and look for some other solution to the company's problem. Afterall, he was the best evil scientist in the world, probably the universe; his boss had chosen him. He could think of something to restore normality to the mansion and his life...

... But he couldn't do that to you. Maybe - just maybe - he couldn’t do that to his boss either. After all, this was not just for you… It was somehow also for him.

He filled his lungs as much as he could and sighed.

With his determination renewed again from the simple inhale and exhale, he counted on his wristwatch a minute and a half more.

_He hasn’t noticed yet…?_

Making sure everything was going according to his plan, he knocked the wood of the door gently.

He cursed his trembling hand as he announced himself behind the door.

“J-efe... cito?”

He almost make a mistake; it had been so long since he had spoken face to face with him that he almost made a fatal equivocation.

“What?”

The answer was harsh and sharp; it was obvious he didn’t want him there. Even though employees came knocking at his door frequently, it had a was of irking Black Hat, and arousing the wrath of Black Hat was something only idiots and suicidal maniacs would do.

“Yes ... I-I’m sorry for bothering you, but I’ve just finished the list of orders you gave me.”

“I understand, I’ll go check that you did so later. You may go.” Black Hat waved his presence away.

Flug shook; a chill ran from his marrow to the tips of his feet.

It was now or never, even if he was being pressured by the terrifying aura that sneaked out the door and was yelling at him to leave.

“Why are you still here?”

“Eh, This... J-jefecito... Actually... I-I would like to check the health condition of (Y/N), y-you know... I-it’s been a few months and I would like to confirm that she’s well…”

“She. Is. Alright.”

Another razor tip sharp response… But he had to stay strong.

“Yes! I-I’m more than sure that she’s feeling perfectly alright! E-even so... She’s still h-human. I-it just will be a little medical check-up.”

He felt the insistent words fall faster and faster from his mouth before silence fell on his tongue. He felt his heart shrink as the beat decelerated in his chest. This was bad... Did he just push himself to his end with the simple question? 

After a few insufferable seconds - which lasted much too long for his liking - his grief ended.

“Come in, I’ll give you five minutes.”

“Yes!”

He controlled his response, trying not to be as enthusiastic as he really felt, as he struggled to keep his heartbeat low. If his heart betrayed him now and started to beat a little faster than it should, he worried this won’t end up in anything good.

The second, final, and worst result of this plan was to end up dead. It was a gamble with life. If Black Hat identified his fluttering heart beat as rhymetic compassion and adoration of you, he knew he would be punished with some horrible torture method of his boss’: perhaps being locked and isolated in a dark dimension, separated from everyone whilst being skinned alive...

Black Hat, having to uphold his ancestral Eldritch ways - and if the scientist dare say, a little deranged - would be responsible for giving him the greatest, most sufferable punishment in the entire universe.

He allowed himself to release one last encouraging sigh before opening the door.

He poked his head carefully through the opening.

The red windows gave predatory lighting to Black Hat’s office, just as he remembered it. But what felt completely different this time was the aura of magnificence and narcissism.

His self-portraits and his sculptures were not present. In fact, there was only his desk and his chair, which was turning his back to him per usual.

Empty was an understatement. It was lost so much compared to the last time Flug had visited.

Flug passed his body slowly through the narrow opening; Black Hat disliked the door too open. Flug was sure it was because Black Hat thinks you could escape if the door was open just wide enough.

He almost grunted when he remembered the day that Black Hat had set out to seal the door and how he had managed to avoid it.

_It’s not the time, it’s not the time..._

He walked slowly until reaching the middle of the room. His survival instinct told him where the safe point ended and when he was right on the edge of entering the area of the predator.

There was nothing left on the desk other than his usual pen in the inkwell, but even his name written on the gold plaque was nowhere to be found.

He waited a few seconds before Black Hat rose; his movements were slow and fluid, as if he were being delicate.

No, in fact, he _was_ being delicate.

As he turned and walked, surrounding Black Hat’s desk, Flug saw you again.

He brought you in his arms, with his coat on your shoulders. Your hair had grown and now it covered your face a little. Everything else looked... Practically the same. Your skin was pale, nothing like the once healthy tone you had when you two met. The messy hair no longer had its particular soft shine but, of course, the circles under your sleeping eyes looked the same.

You shifted when you felt the movement, your head resting on his chest. You wanted to move away a little, but a tentacle held you steady as he stopped you and purred in your ear.

Flug noticed how your hand that clung to his vest again lost its will and fell.

Black Hat stopped purring and appreciated you for a moment. Then he looked fleetingly at Flug, showing his sharp teeth.

Flug understood the message and looked away from you, waiting for further instruction from Black Hat, who was deciding when and if he could get closer to you and check your status.

After releasing an annoying growl he resumed. A table materialized next to Flug. Only in profile did he notice the fine and soft cushioning. Of course, Black Hat would never allow you to touch something that wasn’t top quality; Black Hat would not all it if you hurt yourself, if you hit yourself, if the fabric scratched you, or even if it caused you any discomfort. He had already thought about all of that when he materialized it. If anything bothered you in any way, it would be absolutely unforgivable.

Flug paced back a few reasonable steps just for safety. After leaving you on the table, Black Hat placed a gentle kiss on your lips. Your incessant murmurs disappeared for a moment, his lips silenced yours. After getting away from you, he wrapped your hand in his while his breath ran down the line of your neck.

Seeing the great villain Black Hat in this state had actually angered Flug; but by this point, he had already learned that he should keep those feelings for another time.

The first time he had shown his anger within a situation such as this was also the last; he never dared to show his displeasure at this all again.

Black Hat stopped at the mark on your neck. For him, that was the only thing that really mattered, that mark ensures your safety, and with that, his tranquility. He placed a kiss on it as he whispered lightly and spoke four small words that one would never imagine him saying all at once.

“I am so sorry.”

He perforated your skin with his teeth, just leaving a small thread of blood to sprout; he didn’t want to take any risk. With his sharp tongue he tasted the dark liquid that came out of your body. The contact made its effect and the link was established. Your mark glowing confirmed it.

Even so, that wasn’t enough to make him get away from you. With his hand still wrapped tightly around yours as he finally gave permission for his scientist to draw near.

Flug approached with some lingering doubt in mind, constantly looking between his boss and you.

When he was next to you, he brought his gloved hand to your wrist. He fought hard to keep himself from trembling, so much so that he felt like he was sweating behind the bag again.

All of Flug’s other senses were paralyzed when Black Hat used his free hand to catch his wrist fiercely.

His body began to betray him; his legs trembling and bending like paper ready to give way and tear at any moment. 

The shirt, now completely wet from his sweat, stuck completely to his back. His determination was about to break into millions of pieces.

Black Hat’s razor eyes analyzed him carefully. He grunted and returned his attention to your sleeping face.

Flug promised himself that if another miracle of Black Hat not killing him for his actions happened again he would begin to believe in some omnipotent deity. But at this point, he also believed that all the promises he made were emptier than his boss's heart… Before all this happened. He would simply see how everything ended.

Flug was about to take off his gloves, but decided that avoiding direct contact with you would diminish eldritch’s aggressiveness.

He took your wrist carefully, even with his gloves on, your skin felt scratchy. That was not good. The last check had not shown this symptom, which meant that the deterioration was still progressive. Had the link not been established? No... The mark which still glowed bright on your neck said the opposite.

That left him with one solid possible solution. _This is very bad..._

_Do not think about it, do not think about it._

Black Hat had the bad habit of meddling in the mind of whoever he wanted; yes, it was just another thing from the past. Now he didn’t enter other thoughts different from yours, but Flug didn’t want to risk himself nor his mission, he just had to clear his immediate thoughts and that would be enough to save him for now if Black Hat decided to take a look in his conscious - which was seeming extremely unlikely as he was busy pushing some strands of hair out of your delicate face.

Your heartbeat remained constant and was slow... _Damn, it was even slower than the last time._

All this evidence was enough to confirm Flug's suspicions. Plan A would not commence... He had no choice now but to stick to the second option.

Suddenly his thoughts stopped being optimistic, fear seized him, wrapping his world into a dark, despairing blanket. There would be no turning back, so he wanted to take advantage of his last moments before throwing the coin that would decide who will shoot the Russian roulette first.

He felt his life pass before his eyes... It hadn't been that bad after all.

He remembered Dementia's jokes, the kindness of 5.0.5. He remembered his boss's scolding him and he closed his eyes. He left your wrist on the table and brought his hand to his back. 

Adrenaline was already running through his body, everything around him was passing with a slowness that exasperated him. He took the ray and unsecured it. The last thing he saw before opening his eyes again was your smile.

He could see every movement of Black Hat, from the moment he blinked without understanding the strange behavior of his scientist until the surprise turned into aggression and the eldritch got up ready to forcibly pull off Flug's real reason to come here.

Black Hat released your hand, transforming his nails into sharp claws ready to impale Flug.

The scientist mentally smirked.

_I’m sorry, boss, but it looks like this is a..._

“Checkmate.”

Without realizing it, the great villain had completely fallen into Flug's trap. He would have liked to be proud of that, maybe at another time and in another situation.

Black Hat stopped only a few millimeters from his throat. The mixture of disbelief and anger swirled in the Eldritch's face, but that soon turned to indignation, and for a moment, Flug thought he had managed to bring him back to normal.

But his hopes were broken as soon as the indignation turned into a psychotic smile. The ray that Flug held in his abdomen was no threat to him. No matter what he planned, he couldn’t do anything to get you away from him.

“Who do you think you are…?”

Black Hat murmured, his voice slowly adopting his original demonic tone.

**“Who do you think you are... _T̓ͬ̒ͤo̰̳̾̉ͥ̀̇͟ ̦̫̥̯ͯͩͤ́͒ͫt̘̺́a̜̩̳̺̬̦̹͊̃̔͞k̟͊̃̅̏̃̇͘ẹ̲̟̀ ̰͙͔͗̾͒ͪh͍̓͂ͦ͜e̡͗͋̔r̩͚̬̙̪̋ͦ̅͊͑̄͆ ̯̝̮͇͑͑ͫ̃͟a̠͚̙̭̜̳̩̅͡w̑ͥaͭ̀y̦̤̬̳̞͓̏̊̍̍̉̓̑ ̡͚͇͕ͣ̑f̺̒r̨̔̂ͧ͛o͎͚̓ͯ͌̓̒͟m̩̙̖̼͚̰̖̈́̓ͯ̅̽͋ ̱̰̤̰͍ͯ̀͘ͅm̸̩̘̄͑̑͛̒e͍̯̳̮͍̙?̩̦̠ͩ”_**

Without knowing how, he had managed to remain impassive the whole time. He appreciated that his bag covered his face, that way he had certainty he couldn’t be read at all.

Again, a blow of adrenaline caused the environment around him to cease.

There were so many things he wanted to tell his boss in the suspending moment; Things that would probably get on his nerves, but he still wanted to say them.

_Well, eventually he’ll listen to them._

With this in mind, Flug shot the ray.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blinding light completely covered the room.

Three minutes.

Black Hat would take three minutes at maximum to return to this dimension.

**“¡̝̳͉͊F̨̭̳̦͉̥̯̳ͧ̓͟L̢̩̱̱̫̘̹ͬͫU̴̵̩̼͚͎ͯ̋̾͒͆̄ͧ̕Ṳ̧̫̟̘͚͉̫̃ͬ̃ͬ̋ͣU͗͆̐ͤͣ͞҉͕U̺͎̺̦͗̎́̿̊̊U̳̐ͪ͗ͫͬ̈͡Ů̧̨̜̘̫͚͓̲̝͇̽ͮ̃͋̈̚G̗ͦ̿̎̔͘͢!̵̯̖̺͓̺̟͉̗̔ͨ͊̇͛̿”**

Flug felt a chill run down his back. The demonic scream of Black Hat calling his name, having gone through about 13 dimensions, was beyond terrifying. He kept the ray close by him and took one of the syringes that were in his belt.

Without a moment of hesitation, he approached you and stuck the syringe in your neck right at the possession mark. Since Black Hat had been thrown into another dimension while a link with him had been established, the brand stopped glowing brightly and now it was blinking with weakness.

That showed how far Black Hat was from this dimension; Flug’s ray had been a success.

He injected the dark blue liquid into your body and took the other needle, he didn’t have time to make a pressure bandage or tear off a piece of cloth to bite down on. He lifted the sleeve of his lab coat and pointed at his mark on his wrist.

He gritted his teeth and endured the pain. A couple of tears accumulated in the corners of his eyes, while the liquid was injected into his system.

He threw the needle to the floor while confirming the results.

As expected, his mark disappeared. He had canceled his contract with Black Hat. Like what had happened with Dementia and 5.0.5, his ties to his now, ex-boss, had disappeared.

He was glad he had taken the two of them out before putting his suicide plan to test. At least they would be safe for now.

He returned his gaze to you. The mark had stopped blinking, but it had not disappeared completely.

“Shit… I should’ve known...”

Calmly, he cursed his little miscalculation.

Of course Black Hat wouldn’t use the same simple spell he used with him on you. 

He needed to know where, with whom, and what you were doing all the time. He must had the need to watch you , feel your presence... Even if you weren’t in the same dimension.

Black Hat had changed the composition of the spell and reinforced it so that it couldn’t be dissolved easily.

However, your expression had relaxed, you no longer seemed to be suffering. That relieved him in someway, he was one step closer to returning everything to normal.

Even if your link had not completely disappeared, the altered state of Black Hat at this time would prevent him from finding you. That gave him a little more time.

He ran his hand under his bag, looking for the small package hidden behind his ear.

This would be enough to fool Black Hat for a while into believing you were still in the mansion.

He opened the small bag and spread it around in the office.

Finally, he raised his foot, looking for the small bombs hidden in the holes he had made in the soles of his shoes. He just had to activate them once you and him were taking your leave. The motion sensors would activate when someone returned to the room; hopefully he had filled them with enough modified morphine to make Black Hat sleep after tripping the sensors, or at least the bombs may serve as a stimulant drug to keep him calm for a while.

He tossed them randomly throughout the room and lifted you in his arms. You were definitely thinner and more frail than the last time he raised you… But that had been before Black Hat started with his sickly obsession.

He held you with one arm as he took the ray and adjusted it from "Dimensional Change" to "World Change."

To think that he had worked so hard just for this moment. Before, he had never thought of exercising by his own will. He detested it, but he had endured long silent routines of hard training just for this.

He could not allow his physique to noticeably change, nor could he use any kind of sporting element for this, so his options were very limited, but he managed to do it.

Finally, everything was ready for you to leave. He couldn’t help but feel happy.   
He activated the somniferous bombs and aimed the ray at you two.

“It will be fine, (Y/N)... We will be fine.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of drowning was shrinking as the darkness around you let you breathe again.

You felt strange, somehow you missed the protective feeling it offered you… But you didn’t want it to wrap around you again and make you drown. All of these feelings confused you. 

Whenever you were confused, you went to Flug. He would always know of some way to help you.

You would go and sit in his laboratory while he worked on his experiments. 5.0.5 would come to bring you two a snack, and he was always so happy to see you; giving you a beaming face and a big hug. Then, Dementia would come and make a mess, but it still made you laugh from her comical behavior. Finally, once everything had calmed down in the area, Flug would ask you what was going on, comfort you, and help you find some solution to the problem you had presented.

You had become so dependent on him… And when Flug had to leave for a job for a while, you felt alone. That's how you ended up in the arms of...

“Black Hat.”

You woke up terrified by your own words which tumbled out of your mouth. Vague memories flew briefly through your eyes while your head was overwhelmed trying to process the last thing that had happened.

“It is not good to mention the name of a demon or evil entity... That usually attracts them, you know?”

Your gaze flew to where the voice came from. Your eyes filled with tears when you recognized the paper bag. He was sitting on the floor next to you, your head resting on his lap.

“Flug!” You exclaimed more happy than ever. 

You threw yourself to embrace him with all your strength. He remained paralyzed a moment - he hadn’t expected that - but if he knew you for something, it was for being unpredictable. After leaving his shock, he returned the happy hug.

“I’ve missed you too.”

He murmured with his voice about to break.

“What happened? Where are we?”

You stood and paced around, looking on in wonder. You did not recognizing the place where you were at all.

The walls were bare rock, vaguely covered by white blankets.

You recognized several of Flug’s inventions disorganized on the uneven floor: from small lasers and devices to some of the big production machines with which Hatbots were created.

You noticed a chain of electric lamps, similar to those of the old mines, which struggled and lightly flickered, but illuminated the place.

Following the line of lanterns, your gaze traveled to a hole that apparently reached the outside.

You had not noticed, but it was very dark outside, not to mention the big thunderstorm that roared without wanting to stop. You were in the first section of a cave, which stretched deeper than the eyes perspective and was obscured by darkness blanketing the path. Farther away, you saw a couple of columns that held several covers piled up. Inside the small shelter, a large light blue shadow and a smaller green one slept peacefully on a large mountain of pillows.

Flug smiled to see your face relaxed and watched the other pair with a relieved gaze. This was a feeling he had forgotten.

But the feeling of tranquility vanished in the instant as you jumped when hearing a crack of lightning very close to the cave, directing your attention to the outside.

“Yes, well ... It’s a long story.” Flug finally stated.

You looked back to the raging storm outside again.

“That’s ... Him, right?” You asked calmly.

Before Flug could answer, you smiled guiltily and got up. You shook the dust off your clothes and offered him a hand, pointing to the makeshift bed where Dementia and 5.0.5 slept.

“You can tell me while we wait for him to calm down, can’t you?”

He took your hand and you both went with your companions. After lying down close to those already asleep, you both sighed at the warmth inside the makeshift shelter. Noticing your reaction, both of you laughed softly.

“We have time, right? It’s just my impression, but I think I’ve been sleeping for a long time.”

“Yes, you see ... Nothing of this has been easy for anyone.”

Your smile, still full of guilt, didn’t disappear.

“But it’s not your fault either, it just happened.”

“Thanks Flug, although you cannot deny that this would not have happened if I had not arrived to the manor.”

“And your presence brought happiness to all of us, even our idiot boss. To us, a group of villains who only serve evil, who survive every day to make others suffer. Come on, stop thinking it would have been better if you hadn’t come, I’m sure he would scold you if he heard you saying that.”

After finishing talking, Flug noticed how your eyes finally recovered their particular brightness.

That relieved him. You still had dark circles, your skin was still pale and your hair looked dry and worn, but at least your inner recovery had already begun.

“So don’t make that expression on that pretty face of yours.”

You opened your eyes in surprise, remembering that sentence even today filled you with happiness.

You could not help feeling nostalgic, you would give everything to go back to those days.

“Thank you ... You really know how to cheer me up.”

“I wasn’t the one who encouraged you that time, it isn’t me who you should be thanking.”

Your gaze again traveled to the entrance of the cave where the storm roared.

Your heart cringed, somehow you knew he was desperate to find you and that was painful. But you could not simply go back and leave things like that.

“When I see him, I’m going to hit him very hard.”

Flug opened his eyes surprised, then, he could not help but laugh.

“Yeah! You really will!”

He exclaimed with a contained laughter to avoid awakening the sleepers.

“Good to know.”

He wiped a tear from his glasses, finally calming down.

“It’s good to be back.”

“Yes... I guess this was the best after all.”


	2. Fase 2: Síntomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto es problemático.  
> ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el villano más malvado del universo hubiera sido víctima de una de las más absurdas Infecciones: Amor? Técnicamente, los poderosos Eldritches como Black Hat han desconectado por completo sus emociones. Pero de alguna forma, es como si tú hubieras creado un agujero en esa teoría; adueñándote del corazón que se suponía debía ser frío y estar vacío.  
> Normalmente, los problemas románticos de su jefe no eran del interés del científico, pero esto había llamado su atención. Flug tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Dejando de lado toda ansiedad por cualquier castigo, Flug hará algo que jamás creyó tener el valor de hacer para que tú estuvieras sana y salva.  
> Ahora, la única preocupación restante era la reacción de Black Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 1 en español, disfrútenlo~.
> 
> Otra vez, gracias a Pocket y a Z.

Flug apretó los puños mientras apresuraba el paso. Mientras caminaba por los laberinticos pasillos de la mansión que conocía como la palma de su mano, rezó al dios en el que no creía para que pudiera resolver esto sin tener que recurrir a su plan B.

Su mirada viajo hasta el cinturón que sostenía el rayo escondido en su espalda.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar con nerviosismo y sintió como la bolsa de papel se pegaba a su cara. 

_“Demonios, demonios, demonios.”_ Maldijo en su cabeza.

Si pudiera contar con la ayuda de Demencia o 5.0.5 esto sería mucho más fácil. Incluso si Hatbot pudiera ayudarlo esto sería cien veces menos problemático para él.

Pero no. Lo había pensado cuidadosamente y los había descartado a todos por una razón justificada. Sin mencionar que, por supuesto, no quería involucrarlos en este ridículo problema.

Aunque todavía se debatía la idea de definir este problema como “ridículo”.

¡¿Cómo era que esto había llegado a una escala tan grande?!

La distancia a su destino se iba acortando con velocidad. Él realmente hubiera preferido disminuir esa velocidad.

Dobló la última esquina antes de detenerse.

El enorme par de puertas de puertas negras se alzaba frente a sí. Siempre que se encontraba frente a ellas pensaba en dos cosas: “Demasiado ostentoso” y “absolutamente intimidante”.

Y por primera vez ninguno de estos dos pensamientos cruzó por su mente.

Aun podía acobardarse y tirar el plan por la borda; olvidar que esto estaba pasando y buscar alguna otra solución al problema de la compañía. Él era el mejor científico malvado del mundo después de todo, probablemente del universo; era a él a quién su jefe había escogido. Se le ocurriría algo que devolviera la normalidad a la mansión y su vida.

… Pero no podía hacerte eso. Y tal vez —solo tal vez— tampoco podía hacerle eso a su jefe. Después de todo, esto no solo era por ti, de alguna manera también era por su bien.

Lleno sus pulmones tanto como pudo y suspiró.

Con su determinación nuevamente renovada, contó en su reloj de muñeca un minuto y medio más.

_“¿Aun no se ha dado cuenta?”_

Asegurándose que todo estuviera saliendo conforme a su plan, tocó la madera con suavidad.

Maldijo a su temblorosa mano mientras se anunciaba tras la puerta.

—¿J-jefe…cito? 

Por poco se equivoca; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hablado cara a cara con él que por poco comete un error fatal.

— ¿Qué?

La respuesta fue áspera y cortante, era obvio que él no lo quería ahí. Y aunque era común que sus empleados tocarán su puerta, fastidiándolo, despertar la ira de Black Hat era algo que solo los idiotas y los suicidas harían.

—Sí… S-siento molestarlo, pero ya he vuelto a terminar la lista de encargos que me dio.

—Lo entiendo, iré a verlo después. Puedes irte. —Black Hat prescindió de su presencia.

Flug se sacudió, un escalofrío lo recorrió desde su médula hasta la punta de sus pies.

Era ahora o nunca, incluso si estaba siendo presionado por el aura aterradora que se escabullía por la puerta y le gritaba que se marchara.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Eh, Esto… J-jefecito… En realidad… M-me gustaría revisar la condición de salud de (Y/N), y-ya sabe… H-han pasado unos meses y me gustaría confirmar que se encuentra bien…

—Ella. Está. Bien.

Otra respuesta cortante… Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

— ¡S-sí! ¡Y-yo estoy más que seguro que ella está perfectamente! Aun así… Ella aun es h-humana. Solo s-será un pequeño chequeo médico.

Sintió como las palabras caían cada vez más rápido de su boca antes de que llegara el silencio. Sintió como su corazón se encogió a la vez que latía cada vez más lento en su pecho. Esto era malo, ¿Había cavado su tumba con una simple pregunta?

Después de unos insufribles segundos —que para él se sintieron como años— su pena acabó.

—Entra, te daré cinco minutos.

— ¡S-sí!

Controló que su respuesta no fuera muy entusiasta mientras luchaba por mantener su ritmo cardíaco bajo; si su corazón lo traicionaba ahora y empezaba a latir un poco más veloz de lo que debía, esto definitivamente no terminaría en nada bueno.

El segundo peor resultado de esto era terminar muerto. Era todo o nada ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Si Black Hat llegaba a confundir el latir de su corazón ansioso con emoción por verte, sabía que sería torturado por uno de los horribles métodos de su jefe: Probablemente, ser encerrado en la oscura dimensión del vacío mientras era despellejado vivo sería un castigo compasivo.

Black Hat mismo, en su condición de Eldritch ancestral —y un poco desquiciado, si Flug se permitía decir— se encargaría de brindarle el mayor sufrimiento en todos los universos.

Se permitió liberar un último suspiro alentador antes de abrir la puerta.

Asomó con cuidado la cabeza por la abertura.

Las ventanas rojas le daban una iluminación predadora a su oficina, tal y como lo recordaba. Lo que se sentía completamente diferente era la magnificencia de esta y el narcisismo que emanaba.

No estaban sus autorretratos ni sus esculturas. De hecho, solo quedaba su escritorio y su silla, la cual le estaba dando la espalda.

Vacío. Estaba más vacío que la última vez que Flug había venido.

Flug pasó su cuerpo con lentitud por la estrecha abertura, a Black Hat le disgustaba en extremo que la puerta se abriera demasiado. Flug estaba seguro que era porque Black Hat creía que podrías escapar si la puerta estaba abierta lo suficiente.

Casi gruñe cuando recordó el día que Black Hat se había propuesto sellar la puerta y él se las había arreglado para evitarlo.

_“No es el momento, no es el momento.”_

Caminó con lentitud hasta la mitad de la estancia, su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que hasta ahí era el punto seguro antes de entrar en la zona del depredador.

Sobre el escritorio no quedaba más que su usual pluma en el tintero, pero su nombre escrito en la placa dorada no estaba en ningún sitio.

Esperó unos segundos antes que Black Hat se levantará; sus movimientos eran lentos y fluidos, como si estuviera siendo delicado.

No, de hecho, él _estaba_ siendo delicado.

Se giró y caminó para rodear su escritorio y solo entonces Flug pudo verte otra vez.

Te traía cargada en sus brazos, con su abrigo sobre tus hombros. Tu cabello había crecido y ahora cubría un poco tu cara. Todo lo demás se veía… Prácticamente igual. Tu piel estaba pálida, nada que ver con el tono saludable que tenía cuando se conocieron. El cabello desordenado ya no tenía su particular brillo suave y por supuesto, las ojeras bajo tus ojos dormidos se veían igual.

Te revolviste al sentir el movimiento con tu cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Quisiste alejarte un poco, pero un tentáculo te mantuvo estable mientras él se detenía y ronroneaba en tu oído.

Flug notó como tu mano que se aferraba a su chaleco de nuevo perdía la voluntad y caía.

Black Hat dejó de ronronear y te apreció un momento. Después dirigió su mirada fugazmente a Flug mostrando los filosos dientes.

Flug entendió el mensaje y apartó la vista de ti, esperando a que él decidiera acercarse más y le permitiera revisar tu estado.

Después de soltar un molesto gruñido retomó el paso. Una mesa se materializó junto a Flug. Tan solo de perfil pudo notar la cojinería fina y suave. Por supuesto, Black Hat jamás permitiría que tocaras algo que no fuera de primera calidad. Él no permitiría que te lastimaras, te golpearas, que la tela te raspara o incluso si te causará incomodidad. Él ya había pensado en todo eso cuando la materializó. Si eso llegaba a molestarte de alguna forma sería absolutamente imperdonable.

Flug retrocedió unos pasos razonables solo por seguridad. Después de dejarte sobre la mesa, Black Hat depositó un beso en tus labios. Tus incesantes murmullos desaparecieron por un momento mientras sus labios callaban los tuyos. Después de alejarse de ti, envolvió tu mano en la suya mientras con su aliento recorría la línea de tu cuello. 

Ver al gran villano Black Hat en este estado le había causado ira a Flug. Pero para este punto, ya había aprendido que debía guardar esos sentimientos para otro momento.

La primera vez que había mostrado su enojo por esta situación también fue la última; nunca más se atrevió a demostrar su inconformidad para nada.

Black Hat finalmente se detuvo en la marca en tu cuello. Para él, eso era lo único que realmente importaba, esa marca aseguraba tu seguridad, y con eso, su tranquilidad. Depositó un beso en ella mientras susurraba dos palabras que nadie nunca hubiera imaginado saliendo de su boca.

—Lo siento.

Perforó tu piel con sus dientes, solo dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre brotar, no quería arriesgarse para nada. Con su afilada legua probó el oscuro líquido que salía de tu piel. El contacto hizo efecto y el enlace se estableció. Tu marca brillando lo confirmó.

Aun así, ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para hacer que él se alejará de ti. Con su mano aun envolviendo la tuya finalmente le dio paso a su científico.

Flug se acercó con duda, constantemente pasando la mirada entre su jefe y tú.

Cuando estuvo junto a ti, acercó su mano enguantada a tu muñeca. Luchaba arduamente para evitar que temblara, al punto que sentía que otra vez estaba sudando detrás de la bolsa.

Todos sus sentidos se paralizaron cuando Black Hat usó su mano libre para atrapar su muñeca con fiereza.

Su cuerpo empezó a traicionarlo lentamente, empezando por sus temblorosas piernas que parecía iban a doblarse como el papel en cualquier momento.

La camisa, ahora completamente mojada por su sudor se pegó por completo a su espalda. Su determinación estaba a punto de quebrarse en millones de pedazos.

La mirada afilada de Black Hat lo analizaba con detenimiento. Soltó un gruñido y regresó su atención a tu rostro dormido.

Flug se prometió que si otro milagro con Black Hat no asesinándolo volvía a ocurrir empezaría a creer en alguna deidad omnipotente. Pero a estas alturas, también creía que todas las promesas que se hacía serían más vacías que el corazón de su jefe… Antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Simplemente vería como terminaba todo.

Estuvo a punto de quitarse los guantes, pero decidió que si evitaba el contacto directo contigo disminuiría la agresividad del eldritch.

Tomó tu muñeca con cuidado, incluso con los guantes puestos tu piel se sentía rasposa. Eso no era bueno, el último chequeo no había mostrado este síntoma, eso significaba que el deterioramiento seguía siendo progresivo. ¿Acaso el vínculo no se había establecido? No… La marca aun brillante en tu cuello decía lo contrario.

Eso solo lo dejaba con una posible respuesta. Que mal. 

_“No lo pienses, no lo pienses.”_

Black Hat tenía la mala costumbre de entrometerse en la mente de quien quisiera; sí, no era más que otra cosa del pasado. Ahora no entraba a otros pensamientos diferentes de los tuyos, pero Flug no quería arriesgarse ni a él ni a su misión, solo tenía que despejar sus pensamientos más inmediatos, con eso sería suficiente si Black Hat decidía echar una ojeada —cosa que aún le parecía en extremo improbable debido a que estaba ocupado apartando los mechones de cabello de tu cara—.

Tu pulso cardíaco permanecía constante y era lento… _Diablos, era incluso más lento que la vez anterior._

Eso fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de Flug. No habría plan A después de todo… No le quedaba otra que atenerse a la segunda opción.

De pronto sus pensamientos dejaron de ser optimistas; el miedo se apoderó de él, envolviéndolo en un mundo oscuro. No habría vuelta atrás, así que quería aprovechar sus últimos momentos antes lanzar la moneda que diría quién disparaba la ruleta rusa primero.

Casi sintió como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos… No había sido tan mala después de todo.

Recordó las bromas de Demencia, la ternura de 5.0.5. Recordó los regaños de su jefe y cerró los ojos. Dejó tu muñeca sobre la mesa y llevó su mano a su espalda.  
La adrenalina ya recorría su cuerpo, todo a su alrededor pasaba con una lentitud que lo exasperaba. Tomó el rayo y lo desaseguró. Lo último que vio antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo fue tu sonrisa.

Pudo ver cada movimiento de Black Hat, desde que soltó tu muñeca hasta que parpadeó sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de su científico, hasta que la sorpresa pronto se transformó en agresividad y el eldritch se levantó dispuesto arrancar por la fuerza la razón real de Flug para venir aquí.

Black Hat soltó tu mano, transformando sus uñas en afiladas garras dispuestas a desgarrar a Flug.

El científico río mentalmente.

_“Lo siento, jefe, pero parece que esto es un...”_

—Jaque Mate.

Sin darse cuenta, el gran villano había caído por completo en la trampa de Flug. Le hubiera gustado poder sentirse orgulloso de eso, tal vez en otro momento y en otra situación.  
Black Hat se detuvo solo a unos milímetros de su garganta. La mezcla de incredulidad e ira se arremolinaron en la cara del Eldritch, pero eso pronto se convirtió en indignación y por un momento, Flug creyó que había logrado devolverlo a la normalidad.

Pero sus esperanzas se quebraron tan pronto como la indignación se torció en una sonrisa psicótica. El rayo que Flug sostenía en su abdomen no era ninguna amenaza para él. No importaba lo que tuviera planeado, no podría hacer nada para alejarte de él.

— ¿Quién te crees…? 

Murmuró; su voz estaba adoptando con lentitud su tono demoníaco original.

**— ¿Quién te crees que eres… _P͚a͉̣̫r̪ͅḁ̲͚̣̝̠͙ ͎̬a̧͇̼̖̻̣̮ḽ͍̹̮e҉͖̹j̜̪̬̦͢a͔̼r͓͈̙̮͈͚l̵̜̻a d͙̟̹͕͎͍̣e̦͖̖̠͓͔͖ ̞m̛̜̮͎͙̱̳i̢̩̺ l̺̤͇͡a͈̦̬̰͉d̙̱o͖̤̣̣̠̪̜͠?_**

Sin saber cómo, se las había arreglado para permanecer impasible todo este tiempo. Agradeció que la bolsa cubriera su cara, de esa forma estaría seguro que no podría leerlo.

De nuevo, un golpe de adrenalina hizo que el ambiente se detuviera.

En ese momento quería decirle muchas cosas a su jefe. Cosas que probablemente lo sacarían de sus casillas, pero igual quería decirlas.

_“Bueno, eventualmente las escuchará.”_

Con esto en mente, Flug disparó el rayo.

 

Una luz cegadora cubrió por completo la habitación.

Tres minutos.

Black Hat se tardaría máximo tres minutos en volver a esta dimensión.

**— ¡̝̳͉͊F̨̭̳̦͉̥̯̳ͧ̓͟L̢̩̱̱̫̘̹ͬͫU̴̵̩̼͚͎ͯ̋̾͒͆̄ͧ̕Ṳ̧̫̟̘͚͉̫̃ͬ̃ͬ̋ͣU͗͆̐ͤͣ͞҉͕U̺͎̺̦͗̎́̿̊̊U̳̐ͪ͗ͫͬ̈͡Ů̧̨̜̘̫͚͓̲̝͇̽ͮ̃͋̈̚G̗ͦ̿̎̔͘͢!̵̯̖̺͓̺̟͉̗̔ͨ͊̇͛̿**

Flug sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que el demoniaco gritó de Black Hat llamando su nombre haya atravesado cerca de 13 dimensiones era aterrador. Guardó el rayo de nuevo y tomó una de las jeringas que había en su cinturón. 

Sin esperar nada, se acercó a ti y la clavó en tu cuello, justo en la marca de posesión. Desde que Black Hat había sido lanzado a otra dimensión mientras un vínculo había sido establecido, la marca había dejado de brillar luminosamente y ahora titilaba con debilidad.

Eso demostraba cuán lejos estaba, el rayo de Flug había sido todo un éxito.

Inyectó el líquido azul oscuro en tu cuerpo y tomó la otra aguja, no tenía tiempo de hacer un vedaje ni de arrancar un trozo de tela para morderlo. Levantó la manga de su bata de laboratorio y apuntó a su marca en la muñeca.

Apretó los dientes y soportó el dolor. Un par de lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos, mientras el líquido era inyectado en su sistema.

Tiró la aguja al piso mientras confirmaba los resultados.

Como era de esperarse, su marca desapareció. Había cancelado su contrato con Black Hat. Al igual de lo que había pasado con Demencia y 5.0.5, sus vínculos con su, ahora exjefe, habían desaparecido.

Se alegró de haberlos sacado antes de poner a prueba su plan suicida. Al menos ellos estarían seguros por ahora.

Regresó su mirada a ti. La marca había dejado de titilar, pero no había desaparecido por completo.

—Demonios, debí imaginarlo.

Calmadamente, maldijo su pequeño error de cálculo.

Por supuesto que Black Hat no usaría el mismo hechizo simple que utilizó en Flug contigo.

Él necesitaba saber dónde, con quién y qué estarías haciendo todo el tiempo. Debía tenerte vigilada, sentir tu presencia… Incluso si no estaban en la misma dimensión.

Black Hat había cambiado la composición del hechizo, lo había reforzado para que no pudiera ser disuelto con facilidad. 

Sin embargo, tu expresión se había relajado, ya no parecías estar sufriendo. Eso lo alivió de alguna forma, estaba un paso más cerca de regresar todo a la normalidad.

Incluso si tu vínculo no había desaparecido por completo, el estado alterado de Black Hat en este momento evitaría que pudiera encontrarte. Eso le daba un poco más de tiempo.

Pasó su mano por debajo de su bolsa, buscando el pequeño paquete escondido detrás de su oreja.

Esto sería suficiente para engañar a Black Hat por un tiempo haciéndole creer que seguías en la mansión.

Abrió la pequeña bolsa y la esparció alrededor de la habitación.

Por último, levantó su pie, buscando las pequeñas bombas escondidas en los agujeros que había hecho en las suelas de sus zapatos. Tan solo debía activarlas cuando estuviera a punto de irse, los sensores de movimiento se activarían cuando alguien volviera a la habitación; con un poco de suerte las habría llenado con suficiente morfina modificada para hacerlo dormir, sino, mezcladas con tu perfume, aun servirían como una droga estimulante para mantenerlo calmado por un rato.

Las tiró al azar por toda la habitación y te levantó en sus brazos. Definitivamente estabas más delgada que la última vez que te cargó… Pero eso había sido antes que Black Hat comenzará con su obsesión enfermiza, así que básicamente, había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Te sostuvo con un brazo mientras tomaba el rayo y lo ajustaba de “Cambio dimensional” a “Cambio mundial”.

Pensar que se había esforzado tanto solo para este momento, antes nunca hubiera pensado en ejercitarse por voluntad propia. Lo detestaba, de hecho, pero había soportado largas rutinas silenciosas de arduo entrenamiento solo para esto. 

No podía permitir que su físico cambiara, ni tampoco podía usar ningún tipo de elemento deportivo para esto, así que sus opciones eran bastante reducidas, pero se las arregló para lograrlo.

Finalmente estaba listo para partir, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Activó las bombas somníferas y apuntó con el rayo hacia ustedes.

—Estará bien, (Y/N), estaremos bien.

 

La sensación de que te ahogabas se estaba reduciendo, poco a poco, la oscuridad que te rodeaba te dejaba respirar de nuevo.

Te sentías extraña, de alguna forma extrañabas la sensación protectora que te brindaba, pero no querías que volviera a envolverte hasta ahogarte. Realmente estabas confundida.

Siempre que estabas confundida ibas con Flug, él sabría cómo ayudarte.

Ibas a sentarte en su laboratorio mientras él trabajaba en sus experimentos. 5.0.5 vendría a traerles un bocadillo y, siempre feliz de verte, te daría un gran abrazo. Entonces llegaría Demencia y haría un desastre para hacerte reír. Después, una vez en calma, Flug te preguntaría qué sucedía, te consolaría y te ayudaría a buscar alguna solución al problema.

Te habías vuelto tan dependiente de él, y cuándo Flug tuvo que marcharse un tiempo por un trabajo, te sentiste sola. Así fue como terminaste en brazos de…

—Black Hat.

Te despertaste por las palabras que se escaparon de tu boca, completamente aterrada. Vagos recuerdos volaban fugazmente por tus ojos mientras tu cabeza era agobiada tratando de procesar lo último que había pasado.

—No es bueno que menciones el nombre de un demonio, eso suele atraerlos ¿Sabes?

Tu mirada voló hacia dónde provenía la voz. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando reconociste la bolsa de papel. Estaba sentado en el suelo junto a ti, tu cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

— ¡Flug! —Exclamaste más feliz que nunca. 

Te lanzaste a abrazarlo con todas tus fuerzas, él permaneció paralizado un momento —tal vez no se esperaba eso—, pero si por algo te conocía era por ser impredecible. Después de salir de su shock, te devolvió el abrazo contento.

—También te he extrañado.

Murmuró con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

Te alejaste preguntando, al no reconocer para nada el lugar donde se encontraban.

Las paredes eran roca desnuda, vagamente cubiertas por mantas blancas.

Reconociste varios de los inventos de Flug desorganizados por el piso desigual: Desde pequeños láseres y dispositivos, hasta algunas de las grandes máquinas de producción con las que creaba Hatbots. 

Pudiste notar una cadena de lámparas eléctricas, similares a las de las antiguas minas, que con dificultad iluminaban el lugar.

Siguiendo la línea de linternas, tus ojos viajaron hasta un agujero que aparentemente llegaba al exterior.

No lo habías notado, pero afuera estaba muy oscuro, sin mencionar la gran tormenta eléctrica que rugía sin querer detenerse. Estaban en una cueva, que se extendía más profundo de lo que tus ojos en la oscuridad podían vislumbrar. Más lejos viste un par de columnas que sostenían varías sabanas amontonadas. Dentro del pequeño refugio, un gran bulto azul claro y uno más pequeño de color verde dormían plácidamente sobre una gran montaña de almohadas.

Flug sonrió al ver tu cara relajada y feliz observando al otro par. Era una sensación de la que se había olvidado.

Pero el sentimiento de tranquilidad se esfumó en un instante, saltaste al escuchar un rayo muy cerca de la cueva, dirigiendo tu atención al exterior.

—Sí, bueno… Es una larga historia. — Flug finalmente respondió.

Observaste de nuevo la tormenta afuera.

—Eso es… Él ¿Cierto? —Preguntaste con calma.

Antes de que Flug pudiera responder, le sonreíste con culpabilidad y te levantaste. Sacudiste el polvo de tu ropa y le ofreciste una mano, señalando la cama improvisada en la que dormían Demencia y 5.0.5.

—Podrás contarme mientras esperamos que se calme, ¿No es así?

Él tomo tu mano y ambos se dirigieron con sus compañeros. Después de acostarse cerca de los ya dormidos, ambos suspiraron ante la calidez del refugio improvisado. Al notar su misma reacción, ambos rieron con suavidad.

—Tenemos tiempo, ¿No? Es solo mi impresión, pero me parece que he dormido por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, verás… Nada de esto ha sido fácil para nadie.

Tu sonrisa, aun llena de culpabilidad no desapareció.

—Pero tampoco es tu culpa, simplemente sucedió.

—Gracias Flug, aunque no puedes negar que esto no hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a la mansión.

—Y tu presencia nos trajo felicidad a todos nosotros, incluso al idiota de nuestro jefe. A nosotros, un grupo de villanos que solo sirven al mal, que sobreviven todos los días para hacer sufrir a otros. Vamos, deja de pensar que hubiera sido mejor sino hubieras venido, estoy seguro que él te regañaría si te escucha diciendo eso.

Después de terminar de hablar, Flug notó como tus ojos recobraban al fin su brillo particular.

Eso lo alivió. Aun tenías ojeras, tu piel aún estaba pálida y tu cabello se veía seco y desgastado, pero al menos tu recuperación interior ya había empezado.

—Así que no desgastes esa linda cara haciendo esa expresión.

Abriste los ojos en sorpresa. Recordar esa oración aun hoy en día te llenaba de felicidad. 

No pudiste evitar sentir nostalgia, darías todo por volver a esos días.

—Gracias… Realmente sabes cómo animarme.

—No fui yo él que te animó esa vez, no es a mí a quién deberías agradecerle.

Tu mirada de nuevo viajó a la entrada de la cueva donde la tormenta rugía.

Tu corazón se encogió, de alguna forma sabías que estaba desesperado por encontrarte y eso era doloroso. Pero no podías volver simplemente y dejar las cosas así.

—Cuando lo vea, voy a golpearlo muy fuerte.

Flug abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces, no pudo más que echarse a reír.

—¡Sí! ¡Realmente lo harás!

Exclamó entre carcajadas que contenía para evitar despertar a los dormilones.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Limpió una lágrima de sus gafas finalmente calmándose.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta.

—Sí… Supongo que esto era lo mejor después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.
> 
> But here's a wonderful person:  
> https://zretribution.tumblr.com/


End file.
